1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to curable materials and, in particular, to controlling a cure of curable materials. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a cure of a curable material based on cure parameters.
2. Background
Structures may sometimes be manufactured, maintained, or reworked using curable materials. Following placement of a curable material on the structure, the curable material may be cured.
Conventional cure cycles have a temperature profile and a cure time. The time for curing the curable material may be longer than necessary to achieve a desired degree of cure in the curable material.
In some structures, associated structures may affect or be affected by the cure cycle. In some environments, the temperature of the environment may affect the cure cycle. As a result, a cure cycle may not proceed as anticipated. In some cases, not all portions of the curable material may achieve the same temperature. Some portions of the curable material may exceed a desired temperature while some portions of the curable material may not reach a desired temperature.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.